


Улыбка

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Написано на кинк-фест. использован кинк:Спанкинг/порка как игра или наказание, перешедшее в секс/юст
Relationships: Zinedine Zidane/Gareth Bale
Kudos: 3





	Улыбка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — строгая Tod in Venedig

Самое главное — подготовка. Зидан кивком приглашает Гарета войти, и тот ступает на деревянный пол веранды, оглядываясь по сторонам. Гарет будто специально создан, чтобы раздражать людей. Даже когда он серьёзен, изгиб губ делает его лицо насмешливым, и особенно мнительным начинает казаться, что Гарет высокомерно следит за их потугами: профессиональными или личными — и ему смешно смотреть на это. Смешно и жалко. На самом же деле Гарет — нормальный футбольный балбес: достаточно взглянуть, как он хохочет, широко разевая рот и откидывая голову, или послушать, как он говорит на испанском. Балбес. По крайней мере, Зидан себя в этом убедил. Благо, говорит Гарет теперь много. Или не благо...

А было время, когда Гарет молчал. Говорили его ноги. И Зидан был очарован. Скоростью, мельканием белых гетр, щедрым размахом перед ударом, растяжкой, тем, как удобно скрещивались эти ноги у него на пояснице или как легко было, прижимая Гарета к стене, подхватить под колени, складывая пополам и трахать на весу, полностью насаживая на член, зачарованно наблюдая, как распадается пучок на макушке, когда Гарет с каждым резким, почти жестоким толчком бьётся затылком о стену, как кадык на выгнутой шее ходит вверх-вниз, пока руки Гарета шарят по плечам Зидана, а спина покрывается ссадинами.

Да, тогда Гарет молчал. Он молчит и сейчас. Между ними всё сказано. Существует даже контракт — смешно, но Зидан немного, совсем немного педант. В контракте чётко прописано, какие последствия может иметь каждое действие Гарета. Насколько можно предугадать действия пресыщенного, обнаглевшего, ленивого... Зидан выдыхает, и Гарет оглядывается, с лёгким удивлением приподнимая брови. И конечно, губы изогнуты в ироничной и вежливой, но такой раздражающей улыбке. Зидан улыбается в ответ, зная, что выглядит пугающе. И зная, что Гарет не боится. Этот ублюдок не боится вообще ничего.

— Раздевайся.

Спокойствие вернулось. Почти. Зидан очень дорожит внутренним покоем. Это его рабочий инструмент. И контракт, который нельзя предъявить ни в одном из судов, нужен ему не для того, чтобы наказать Гарета, а только, чтобы убедиться — покою ничего не угрожает. Он по-прежнему главный.

Гарет раздевается равнодушно, бросая вещь за вещью на пол. У Зидана руки чешутся подобрать и сложить, но он сдерживается.

— Ложись.

Как уже говорилось, главное — подготовка. Холодный тон, голая деревянная скамья. Никаких подручных средств — только ладони. Никаких ремней или верёвок — это слишком просто: почувствовать себя под контролем или ощутить жертвой. Наказание должно приниматься с полным осознанием. Зидан очень серьёзно относится к подготовке. Жаль, что Гарету совершенно плевать на все психологические изыски. Он лежит, уперев подбородок в скрещённые руки, локти торчат в стороны, пучок на макушке завязан с привычной небрежностью, всё тело расслаблено, будто он на столе у массажиста. Ублюдок.

Ягодицы у Гарета белые — без синюшной бледности, без прыщей и других изъянов. Сливочные, как и подобает игроку Королевского клуба, вздымающиеся плавно и плавно же переходящие в ноги — с длинными отчётливо прорисованными мышцами. Гарет мог бы позировать скульпторам. Раз уж больше ничего он делать не желает. Зидан снова начинает злиться, закрывает глаза и считает до десяти. Вслух, на английском, запинаясь на последней цифре, и насмешливый голос подсказывает:

— Ten...

— Сам знаю, — ворчит Зидан на испанском.

Проводит кончиками пальцев по коже, не позволяя соскользнуть в соблазнительную ложбинку, отгоняет мысли о том, готовился ли Гарет к тому, что не оговорено в контракте, — это неважно, проверять он не собирается, и наконец бьёт, будто даёт пощёчину — резко, припечатывая всей ладонью, и тут же тыльной стороной с другой стороны. Гарет вздрагивает — ну хоть неожиданностью его можно пронять, а Зидан сбрасывает пиджак, не отрывая глаз от наливающихся следов, и закатывает рукава белой рубашки.

Он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не оставить ни одного сливочного пятнышка, закрашивая красным, а местами и бордовым — там, где следы перекрываются, всю поверхность. Ягодицы подрагивают при каждом ударе, Зидан чувствует, какой горячей становится кожа. Горячей и чуть шероховатой. Занося руку, с удовлетворением отмечает напряжённые плечи, а опуская ладонь, — поджимающиеся пальцы ног. Гарет склоняет голову, неожиданно звучно стукаясь лбом о дерево при новом шлепке, и Зидана неожиданно накрывает ярость. Он с силой проводит ногтем по уже ссаженной коже, и Гарет отзывается длинным стоном, а Зидан бьёт наотмашь, не сдерживаясь, задыхаясь и сжимая зубы так, что его дантист сам бы его выпорол, если бы узнал.

Гарет стонет и выгибает спину, приподнимаясь навстречу ударам. Зидан останавливает замах, нахмурившись и вдруг осознавая: Гарет возбуждён, ему неудобно лежать ничком — и только тогда замечает, что в брюках не только тесно, но уже и влажно, а низ живота сводит от желания. Он улыбается, думая, улыбается ли сейчас Гарет, опускается на колени и дует на пылающие отпечатки своих рук, целует ссадины, собирая языком выступившие едва заметные капельки крови. Неторопливо поднимается сам и тянет за волосы Гарета, едва давая встать, волочёт до ближайшей стены и прижимает спиной, расстёгивая ширинку подрагивающими от предвкушения пальцами, торопливо сплёвывая на ладонь, чтобы хоть как-то смазать себя и, перед тем как подхватить под колени, говорит:

— Надеюсь, ты готовился.

Гарет кивает и улыбается.


End file.
